


Home Again

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers has a kid, Kara and Lena broke up, Kara leaves Earth and goes to Argo, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Kara and Lena used to be together but life and being a superhero got in the way and Kara leave Earth to live on Argo while her heart heals. 5 years later she returns to Earth with her daughter and tries life on Earth again.





	1. Chapter 1

_"In other news today marks the five year anniversary of Supergirl's disappearance, will she ever come back?"_

Lena heard the news station on the TV in the background and mumbled to herself, "Five years since she left. Five years without Kara. I can't believe it."

***Alex's Apartment***

"Alex! You're phone is ringing! It's your sister!" Lauren called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Alex yelled back in reply from the bedroom going to the kitchen.

"Not the first time I've heard that," Lauren laughed now sitting on the counter holding Alex's phone.

"Ha-Ha very funny. Thank you," Alex said taking the phone from her, "Hello? Kara?"

"Hey Alex. I'm coming back to National City...for good. Argo was nice but it's time to come home," Kara told Alex.

"Oh...wow that's great! We're gonna have to have a long talk when you come back," Alex told her thinking about Supergirl's return to National City.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if Supergirl is gonna return to National City. I'm going to have a lot on my plate as it is being head reporter at CatCo is gonna be a big job," Kara told her sister.

"Head reporter!? That's great Kara, I'm proud of you," Alex responded.

"Thanks, Alex! I called CatCo expecting James but Ms. Grant is back and Snapper's leaving so she wanted a 'real reporter' in her words not mine to take his place and I have missed CatCo," Kara confided.

"Where are you now? When are you coming to National City?" Alex asked.

"I'm at Eliza's right now. But I'll be coming to National City in four days...so Tuesday," Kara answered.

"Okay well I've got to go but I'll see you Tuesday okay?" Alex said.

"Okay, I'll see you Tuesday. Bye, Alex," Kara replied.

"Bye, Kara," Alex said and hung up the phone.

Alex set her phone down and grabbed the coffee cup in front of her and looked around for her girlfriend. Lauren was sitting on the couch on her laptop working. Alex sat down next to her and turned on the TV. Alex watched Lauren typing on her laptop not paying attention to the TV. She thought about the past four years with Lauren.

"Yes?" Lauren asked bringing Alex back to reality.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I was just thinking about when we meet and all the aliens we took out together. Good times, good times," Alex confided.

"Yeah that was fun wasn't it? I never thought I'd find someone that loved beating up bad guys as much as me," Lauren said laughing.

"I never thought I'd find someone that wanted the same things I do," Alex bringing a serious tone to their conversation.

"Me too," Lauren agreed. They both smiled and went back to their respective tasks.

***Four Days Later At Eliza's***

"Kara, are you sure you'll be okay to drive to National City? You know you can stay as long as you need to," Eliza told Kara who was loading up the car she'd left when she went to Argo.

"Yes, Astrid and I will be fine. I have to get to back to work at CatCo," Kara said.

"I still can't believe you have a daughter. I mean she's great and I love you both but it's still kinda crazy," Eliza said looking at Astrid in the back seat.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy how much she's like me," Kara said.

"How are you dealing with the powers?" Eliza asked.

"Well since she's only four I'm not gonna train her to fight or anything but controlling her strength is gonna have to be the first thing we work on before she's goes to preschool of any sort," Kara told Eliza.

"It shouldn't be too hard coming from someone who's experienced it and since she's so young," Eliza added.

"Yeah, we should be going now. I'll call you when we get home," Kara said hugging Eliza.

"Okay be safe," Eliza said waving as Kara got into her car.

Kara looked in the rear-view mirror at her daughter sleeping in the back seat as she drove. She'd named her Astrid for her aunt Astra that she'd admired so much. Alura didn't love the name but she learned to deal with it. She thought about why she left National City, Lena. They'd been through a lot but the lack of trust and the amount of guilt was too much for them both to handle. She never forgot about how happy Lena made her and wondered if Lena thought about her the same way. She thought about reaching out to Lena when she got back but talked herself out of it. She wondered what had changed in National City since she'd left.

"Mommy? Are we there yet?" She heard from behind her.

"No, sweeite not yet. Are you excited to meet Aunt Alex in person?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna show her all my books!" Astrid said excited. Her reading level was far beyond her age, she'd always been an observant and calm kid very similar to Kara. Astrid never really said much around other people.

"She's gonna love that! Remember we can't show our powers in public," Kara explained. She never thought about how hard it would be keeping powers a secret with a little kid.

They pulled into the parking garage of Kara's old apartment. The key still worked but when she opened the door it was like walking into an apartment of a stranger. Everything was where she left it nothing was out of place only a think layer of dust on every surface maybe that was why it felt different and foreign. She took a second to x-ray the whole apartment for anything out of the ordinary and felt relieved that she found nothing.

"Before we bring anything in we need to clean this place. See now I'm gonna use my super-speed to clean cause we're here all alone. I'll turn on a movie for you since we don't have cable right now," Kara said looking down at Astrid.

"Okay," Astrid said. Kara turned on Astrid's favorite movie and began cleaning. It didn't take her long to clean and the movie was only halfway over so she decided to bring up all of their things from the car. Her apartment did have a second bedroom that she'd used for an office but was now going to be Astrid's room. When the movie was over Astrid wanted to read and Kara finished unpacking. Kara ordered pot-stickers, their favorite meal, for dinner and worked while Astrid read.

***A few days later***

"Astrid, are you dressed I have breakfast ready!" Kara called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mommy." Astrid answered walking into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Eat and then grab your books cause you'll be hanging out with Aunt Alex at work today," Kara told her daughter.

"Okay, which books should I take?" Astrid asked with a face full of frosted flakes.

"Maybe take your favorites. She'll really like your anatomy book," Kara said laughing. Astrid quickly finished up her breakfast and they left for the DEO. Kara felt bad leaving Astrid at the DEO for the day but she needed to learn to control her powers before she'd be able to go to school. At CatCo the first thing she did was go to Ms. Grant's office.

"Good morning, Kara. You're late you know," Cat told her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant, I had to drop my daughter off at daycare," Kara explained lying just a tad.

"Daughter? Kara Danvers you never cease to amaze me. How old?" Cat asked.

"Four," Kara answered laughing.

"Well chit-chat is nice but we have to get to work. Your team should be awaiting your arrival, I know how much you hate being cooped up in this building all day so you may come and go as you please as long as my stories get written," Cat told her.

"Yes, Ms. Grant. Thank you for this opportunity," Kara replied.

"It's Cat to you now. Don't just stand in here all day, get to work," Cat said with a smile.

"Will do, Cat."

She walked down the hallways she had been through so many times before, reliving old memories. She walked into the main meeting area where everyone was sitting waiting for her arrival. The familiar faces in the room looked surprised to see her, Nia being one of them.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you weren't waiting too long. It was my daughter's first day of her new daycare so, I should be earlier tomorrow," she said taking off her coat and putting her things in a chair. She walked over to a clear dry-erase marker board with pieces of paper taped to it. She read a few and realized they were ideas for articles.

"Okay so this week I want two articles the one that you'll be assigned and the other about whatever you want. The second article is to help me get familiar with you and your writing styles. Now who wants what?" She asked and proceeded to give her employees their articles. She gave each an article but she had one left and no one else to give it to, so she decided she'd write it herself. She loved the idea until she read the topic,_ 'Lena Luthor__, __what is up to now?' _she hadn't seen Lena since their break up. She decided that she'd start with a phone call to Lena's assistant to see when she had any openings.

"Thank you for calling L-Corp! This is Eve, Miss Luthor's assistant, how can I help you?" Kara heard on the other end of line.

"Hi, Eve! This is Kara Danvers-" Kara barely got in before Eve cut her off.

"Oh, Kara! You're back in town? Wow, it's been a while. What can I do for you?" Eve asked.

"Well, I was wondering if Lena had any openings in her schedule today, I need to interview her," Kara explained.

"Well she does have a few hours before lunch, if you'd like to come then. I'll let her know you're coming," Eve said.

"No! I mean tell her someone from CatCo is coming but don't say who. It'll be easier you know with our history and all," Kara explained.

"Oh right! I'll let her know that someone from CatCo is coming. Have a nice day, Kara, see you later," Eve said and hung up the phone.

***A few hours later at L-Corp***

"Lena, the reporter from CatCo is here," Eve announced standing in the doorway to Lena's office. 

Lena looked up at Eve, "Thank you send them in." Eve nodded and walked away. Kara took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Kara!? What are you doing here? I thought you left National City."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lena, the reporter from CatCo is here," Eve announced standing in the doorway to Lena's office. _

_Lena looked up at Eve, "Thank you send them in." Eve nodded and walked away. Kara took a deep breath and walked through the door._

_"Kara!? What are you doing here? I thought you left National City."_

"I did but now I'm back. I got a job at back CatCo too, so I'm here to interview you about what you've been up to lately," Kara explained.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know but I need to know where we stand," Lena said.

"I think being friends is all I can handle right now," Kara answered.

"Alright, in that case let's have lunch sometime and catch up," Lena offered.

"I'd love that," Kara answered. "but I do have to ask you what you've been up to here at L-Corp lately."

Kara got all the information she wanted and left Lean's office with plans for lunch the next day.

***A few hours later at the DEO***

"Hey Alex, where's Astrid? How did today go?" Kara asked walking up to her sister.

"She's in my office reading. We had a lot of fun today. We did some exercises on controlling her strength, we made her some new glasses and then she showed me her books. That anatomy book is quite accurate, I gave her lesson on the first chapter and I told her we'd do another everyday she was here. How was your first day back at CatCo?" Alex said.

"Good, I looked at a few preschools today but I'll tell you more about it later. Come to my place tonight? Although at this rate she may not even want to go to a regular school," Kara said laughing.

"Sorry, Kara, I loved spending time with her," Alex apologized.

"I'm kidding. I'm glad you guys had fun," Kara replied laughing still. She walked away to Alex's office where her daughter was sitting quietly reading.

"Are you ready to go home sweetheart?" Kara asked standing in the doorway. Astrid nodded and marked her place in the _Junie B Jones_ book she was reading. She walked over to her mother's out stretched and took it. They walked out of the DEO and went home for the evening. After Astrid went to bed Kara sat on the couch writing her article about Lena and L-Corps latest projects when she heard a knock on her door. She used her x-ray vision to see Alex standing on the other side of the door. She let sister in and they sat down on the couch.

"Are you going to come back to the DEO as Supergirl? I have full control over it again and I'd love to have you back," Alex asked.

"I don't know. Astrid is only four and I would like to put her into preschool but if she saw me as Supergirl she'd know who I was. I can't just drop everything and leave her when I have to go save the city," Kara said.

"Yeah I guess she does need some friends doesn't she? Lauren and I are really close to adopting a set of alien twins Julius and Martin. We could teach them at the DEO, J'onn could teach them. I don't think it'll be as bad as you think, Kara." Alex replied.

"Alex, I don't want my four year old to be trained in hand to hand combat. If she wants to in a few years then I'm okay with that but not so young," Kara told Alex sternly.

"Well I didn't say anything about that, Kara. I'm just saying we could teach them ourselves until they needed to go to regular school," Alex defended.

"J'onn does know mine and Astrid's powers well enough to show her how to use and control them. I'm okay with that but I want her to know more Kryptonian history, she knows a little cause she born on Argo," Kara said.

"J'onn knows a lot but Alura's hologram is still where is used to be, she could learn from that. You still never really gave me an answer on Supergirl," Alex asked.

"No, I can't not now," Kara answered.

"Well the offer will always be there if you change your mind. How was your day? You never finished telling me," Alex asked. Kara told her sister about the day she'd had even the part about seeing Lena and how she felt about it.

"I gotta go Lauren's gonna get worried if I'm not home soon," Alex said grabbing her coat and going over to the door. They said a quick goodbye and Alex slipped out the door leaving Kara alone. The day had left Kara exhausted.

Kara laid down in her bed and listened to Astrid's heartbeat in the other room. She thought about when she found out she was pregnant with her, it had been after a one night stand on Argo. She thought about how happy she was the first time she'd held her daughter. _'If it's just us for the rest my life we'll be just fine' _she thought and fell asleep to the sound of Astrid's heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

_She thought about when she f_ _o_ _und out she was pregnant with her, it had been after a one night stand on Argo. She thought about _ _the overwhelming joy she felt _ _the first time she'd held her daughter. _ _ 'If it's just us for the rest my life we'll be just fine'  _ _she thought and fell asleep to the sound of Astrid's heartbeat._

The next day went very similar to the first, Kara felt like she was waiting around for 12:00 when she was meeting Lena at Noonan's. When the time came for Kara to go to lunch she gathered up her purse and walked out of CatCo. Lena was already sitting down at the booth they used to frequent when Kara got there.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Kara apologized sitting down.

"It's alright I just got here. So what has Kara Danvers been up to these last five years?" Lena asked. The waitress came by and took their orders.

"Well, I've been on Argo with my mother all these years. I watched her work and I learned a lot about Kryptonian history while was there. Now I can teach Astrid more accurate information which is nice," Kara said quietly.

"Astrid?" Lena asked taking a bite of her lunch.

"Oh sometimes I forget not everyone knows who she is. Astrid is my daughter. She's four." Kara answered.

"Oh...do you have a picture?" Lena asked feeling disappointed but not showing it. She loved that Kara was happy but felt that she'd lost her chance to be with her again. Kara went into her purse and pulled out a picture of her and Astrid.

"Oh my god, Kara she looks just like you. So...who's the guy?" Lena asked playfully praying there wouldn't be a guy or anyone really.

"Oh, yeah, there's no guy. Well no one actually, just me and Astrid," Kara said._ 'Good'_ Lena thought.

"Well how are things with you? What have you been up to?" Kara asked.

"Great! A few relationships here and there but I always ended up comparing them with ours. They never measured up," Lena answered. Kara felt the same way she still loved Lena and it seemed Lena still loved her. Lena's phone began to ring bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"Hello?" Lena said answering the phone. She looked disappointed as she hung up, "I have to go text me," Lena announced. Lena pulled out a few twenties from her purse and apologized to Kara for having leave. Kara finished her lunch and went back to work.

***A few days later at the DEO***

Kara walked into the DEO and felt the tense energy of everyone in the command center. She felt the adrenaline rush through her body a felling she hadn't felt in years.

"What's going on, Alex?" Kara asked getting closer to the main screen.

"Alien attack down town. We could really use Supergirl on this one," Alex tried to persuade.

"Can your strike team handle this?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but not as fast as you could," Alex answered.

"No, Alex. I gave you my answer the other night. Now, where's Astrid?" Kara said sternly.

"My office," Alex answered defeated.

Kara gathered her daughter and went home. Astrid ran to her room and began to play with a puzzle as soon as they got home. She gave Astrid dinner and put her to bed. Kara turned on the TV to watch Netflix. She made it through an episode of Grey's Anatomy when she heard a window break, she quickly located the sound to the alley outside. She looked out the window to see a multiple people robbing the old warehouse next door, she changed into her suit using her super-speed without even thinking. She thought about her options, stay here in the apartment or stop the robbery. She opened the window and quickly stopped the robbers. The police showed soon after and took the criminals into custody.

"Supergirl, long time no see," Lauren said coming up to Kara.

"This is the first and last time this happens," Kara said then she flew off to a near by roof where no one could see her but she could still see her apartment. She pulled out her phone and called Alex.

"Alex can you come to my apartment and watch Astrid? She should stay asleep but I had to be Supergirl and I can't go back for a few hours since the crime scene is so close to the apartment," Kara asked when her sister picked up.

"Of course, it's great to have you back, Supergirl," Alex said.

"Not so fast, Alex. This was a one time thing," Kara said only half believing herself.

"Sure it was. I'm leaving the house now," Alex said. Kara heard her sisters keys jingle through the phone.   
"Thanks, Alex," Kara said and hung up the phone. She sat on the edge of the roof watching for Alex. When she saw her sister enter the building she flew off into the night. She flew breathing in the night air and she felt herself relax. She suddenly realized she was flying to L-Corp. _'Force of habit'_ she thought but didn't stop or turn around. Lena was still in her office working. Kara touched down on the balcony and stood at the door not knowing if she should just walk in or knock. She decided to knock, Lena jumped at the sound but let her in the office.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you as Supergirl," Lena said.

"Yeah tonight is a one time thing. I can't do this to Astrid, dropping everything and leaving. She'll think I don't love her," Kara said. Lena walked over to the couch and sat down motioning Kara to do the same. As they sat down Lena patted her lap and Kara laid her head down facing the door so Lena could play with her hair.

"Well, Kara, I know you and if you haven't changed in the caring about people department, then she's showered with love everyday," Lena said trying to cheer Kara up.

"I don't know how I'd do this with her. I don't have anyone at home to watch her unless I call Alex or her wife Lauren. I'd rather just raise my child and give her a happy life than be Supergirl," Kara said.

"Would you miss being Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"Yes but I guess being a mom trumps Supergirl...right?" Kara asked.

"The fact that you have to ask yourself that question should tell you something," Lena told her.

"Lena, can I tell you something?" Kara asked. She turned her head to face Lena.

"Always," Lena told her looking down.

"I miss you. I miss what we used to have. I've never been able to get you out of my mind and I want to maybe try again. We're both older and more mature then we used to be," Kara confessed.

"When you told me you were Supergirl I was pretty upset and I've had a lot of time to really process the reasons why you didn't tell me sooner. These past couple days with us texting back and fourth have really shown me that I miss you too and I'd love to try again, Supergirl or not," Lena replied.

"Good," Kara said. Lena leaned down and Kara met her halfway for a kiss. Kara looked at her phone and saw the time, it was almost midnight and she had to get home or Alex would worry.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow you should come over and meet Astrid we'll probably be wearing our pjs all day so sweat pants are encouraged. Especially the blue ones with the Supergirl crest on the butt I love those," Kara said smiling walking to the door.

"Will do. Maybe I'll come over early and bring breakfast maybe?" Lena asked.

"Brunch and you have deal," Kara said as opened the door. She flew home and saw Alex sleeping on her couch.

She shook her sister awake, "I'm back," she told her.

"It's about time. Where did you go?" Alex asked sitting up.

"I went to L-Corp to see Lena," Kara answered sitting down next to her.

"Oh Lena, huh...how did that go?" Alex asked.

"Good we've been texting the past few days and we decided to try the dating thing again. She's gonna come over tomorrow and meet Astrid," Kara said.

"Well that's a start. I'm gonna go home to my wife," Alex told her and left the apartment. Kara changed and laid down in bed falling asleep to the sound of Astrid's heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kara changed and laid down in bed falling asleep to the sound of Astrid's heartbeat._

Lena knocked on the door the next morning with a bag of food from Noonan's. Kara used her x-ray vision to see her girlfriend on the other side of the door in the sweat pants she loved and an old hoodie.

"It's open," she yelled. Lena let herself in and greeted the pair putting together a puzzle on the coffee table.

"Say hi to Lena, Astrid," Kara told her daughter.

"Hello," Astrid muttered focused on the puzzle. Lena set the food down, pulled out a few plates from a cabinet and put some food on them.

"What are we making?" Lena asked walking over with two plates of food.

"This winter scene," Kara said lifting the box top to show her.

"1,000 pieces!? That's a lot," Lena said handing the plates to Kara. Lena went back to the kitchen to get her own plate.

"Thanks for coming over," Kara thanked and began to eat. Astrid was too engrossed in her puzzle to notice the food.

"So," Lena started taking a bite of food and chewing thoughtfully, "Are your powers the same or does she have different ones?"

"Well her dad is from the House of Em and the Artistic Guild. So we're pretty sure she has the same powers that I do but we do know that she's also a telepath and a meta-crafter," Kara told.

"Meta-crafter? What's that?" Lena asked.

"A meta-crafter or omni-forger, Barry and I liked meta-crafter better than all the other options. Astrid can really choose for herself what she wants to call it when she gets older but for now we call it meta-crafting well I guess since I call it meta-crafting she will too-"

"Kara," Lena said snapping Kara out of her ramble.

"Yes? Oh, right sorry. Okay so Astrid can make just about anything out of almost everything...we think," Kara explained.

"You think?" Lena asked taking the conversation further.

"Well since she's so young we really don't know the extent of her powers yet so with time we'll be able to tell what she can really do," Kara said.

"How did you figure her powers out?" Lena asked.

"Well when she was about two Alex and Lauren got married and when we came back to Earth for the wedding we were at Eliza's and she was throwing a fit about a rice krispie treat and then all of a sudden one just appeared. It popped put of no where, it was insane. Barry and I took her back his labs so we could run some tests. We kinda figured out what happened and named the power," Kara told.

"Does she know how to control her powers yet? What did you do when you were on Earth?" Lena questioned.

"Well, she can control some and she has her glasses but after the rice krispie incident Cisco made her a kryptonite bracelet. It's got a very small kryptonite gem in the center and a bismuth band that grows with her. I hate when she wears it but it works and I don't have another way to keep them under control without keeping her locked away," Kara said disappointed.

"What if someone stole the bracelet and made more kryptonite? That could kill you both," Lena said worried.

"Believe me I've thought about all the possible dangers with this thing but I have no other options," Kara explained. Lena began to think, if she could synthesize the part of kryptonite that made kryptonians weak instead of the lethal part then she could make a safer bracelet for Astrid. When the puzzle was done a few hours later Lena said she was going to head home but she went straight to L-Corp. She went down to her private lab and began the kryptonite making process. She only made enough to separate some of the particles. It took her nine hours of straight work before she got even close to making anything that would work. She stopped working and took a break for a power nap and a snack. She looked at her phone seeing she had a few texts from Kara asking to go on a date the next day, to which she agreed. She confirmed a few details with her girlfriend and went back to work. Somewhere in the wee hours of the morning she'd made a few gems that she thought might work. The radiation from the purple synthetic stones was much weaker on a molecular level. She opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts looking for Clark Kent's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Clark I know you don't really trust me but I need you to come to L-Corp right away. I think I've made something worth your time," Lena told him.

"If you try anything shady on me you'll be in for it, Luthor," he half growled half told.

"I know that. I'll explain when you get here," she told him. It didn't take long for Superman to get to L-Corp.

"What did you do?" he asked sternly.

"Okay, so, Kara told me she gave Astrid a bracelet with a kryptonite gem to keep her powers under control and I know how dangerous that is-"

"She told you that? Wow, she must be more naive than I thought."

"You know I'm trying to help her, you don't have to be an asshole."

"Sorry, I get a little defensive when it comes to family."

"I get it. But anyway, I made a little bit of kryptonite and separated the weakening particles from the lethal ones and made it into a gem stone. I need to know if it works and if it does I want to surprise Kara with it for Astrid."

"Wow, I have to admit I did not expect that. What do you need me to do?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so quick to judge...but all I need you to do is hold this and try to use your powers," she explained holding a gem in his direction. He took it but hesitated for a split second. He held the gem in his hands and waited for an effect but felt a slight surge of weakness that was over as soon as it started. He tried to fly but could barely get off the ground, none of his other powers would work at all. He gave Lena the stone back and tried his powers again feeling all of them work properly again. They continued to test the stones in many different sizes. He helped her make the jewelry molds and melt down the metal she was using making the process much faster. When they were done she had a bracelet. She pulled out a security box with a lock system and put her creation inside.

"Lena, you did a good job on the purple kryptonite. I might ask for some for mine and Lois' next baby," he praised.

"Thanks, but I don't want to call it kryptonite. Let's call it...a stabilizer gem or...purple iron. Since iron is one of the most stable elements on the periodic table," Lena suggested.

"Ehh, keep working on it, you'll get it. I'm sorry for being so rude before, but I have to go Lois will be wondering where I am. I won't say anything about this to anyone," he promised and walked out. Lena went home, took a shower and slept until she had to get up and get ready for her date with Kara. She took the bracelet she made for Astrid put it in a small box and placed it in her purse. She headed over to Kara's apartment to pick her up. When she got there she knocked on the door and Kara answered.

"Hey!" Kara greeted stepping aside so Lena could walk in. She saw Alex and Lauren sitting on the couch with Astrid between them.

"Hey, are you ready?" Lena asked.

"Yeah let me grab my coat. Goodnight, Astrid, I love you," Kara called grabbing her keys off the counter.

"I love you too, mommy!" Astrid cried back. Lena led Kara out to her car and they both got in.

"So...I did a thing...and I got you...well made you something," Lena said as she drove through town.

"Lena, you know you didn't have to," Kara said.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to. It's in my purse at your feet, the little box on top," Lena told her. Kara reached into Lena's purse and retrieved the gift. She carefully pulled the top off the box and examined the contents.

"It's a bracelet, for Astrid," Lena said looking at the confused expression on Kara's face, "the stone is a power neutralizer. I made some kryptonite yesterday after I left your place and took the non-lethal particles and made them into gemstones, I call it Voliander. It only works when it's touching your skin," Lena explained.

"Lena...I don't quite know what to say, thank you," Kara said gratefully, "wait, how do you know it works?"

"I may have given Clark a call. He helped me out a lot, I would still be working on it if he hadn't aided the process," Lena said with a smirk. They sat down at their table and chatted about work upon many other things. Kara's phone began to ring and she saw it was Alex, she left the table and went outside to take the call.

"What's wrong? Is Astrid okay?" Kara asked rapidly in mild panic.

"Astrid is fine she's at your apartment with Lauren. I however am at the DEO, I really need your help Kara, my strike team is having a hard time taking down this attacker. We think they're with CADMUS so your help would be greatly appreciated," Alex said pleading with her sister.

"No, Alex I'm not Supergirl anymore. I don't have the same responsibilities as I did five years ago," Kara said.

"You know as well as I do that you can't witness innocent people get hurt and do nothing," Alex said firmly.

"Watch me," Kara said and hung up. She stood out there for a few minutes cooling down. She knew she was lying to herself in someways but others not. She did have more responsibility but she had people in her life that she could trust with her daughter. She went back inside and sat down across from Lena.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked concerned.

"Yeah I guess, Astrid is fine and that's all i really care about. Alex wants me to comeback as Supergirl, she knows I can't do that."

"She's trying to look out for you. I support whatever decision you make," Lena said trying to comfort her. They sat for another hour talking about anything and everything. Kara's phone rang again, it was Alex again.

"What is it now?" Kara asked irritated.

"Kara, they have her. CADMUS has Astrid."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara felt panic and adrenaline course through her body. She felt as though she'd known all along that something like this would happen. This had been her biggest fear since she'd returned to Earth for good.

"What!? Alex, you better be fucking joking!" Kara said into the phone worrying Lena.

"No, Kara I wouldn't joke about this. I'll explain when you get here I'm still trying to get the whole story from Lauren, she's slipping in and out of consciousnesses," Alex told her.

"Fine," Kara said and hung up, "CADMUS has Astrid. I have to go. I'll text or call or something I don't know," she told Lena getting up.

"Okay you go to the DEO. I'm gonna go over to L-Corp in case you need something from me," Lena said.

"That would be very helpful thank you," Kara said turning to leave.

"Kara," Lean said making her girlfriend turn around, "promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise," Kara replied.

"Kara, if you have to...you know..." Lena started but couldn't finish.

"I know," Kara finished knowing that this was Lena's form of giving her permission to do something she'd never done and hoped to never do. Kara took off and flew as fast as she could. When she walked into the DEO with her suit on she quickly found Alex talking to Lauren.

"Lauren, you need to stay awake. You have a concussion," Alex told her wife who was trying to drift to sleep. It took a minute for Alex to notice that Kara was in the room.

"Alex what happened," Kara asked panic lining her voice.

"Lauren had ordered food and it wasn't the delivery guy that brought it up. It was couple of Lillian's minions. They knocked out Lauren and took Astrid. That's all I could get out of her," Alex explained quickly.

"What do we do now?" Kara asked.

"I've got Brainy searching the city's cameras it shouldn't be too hard to find them," Alex told her.

"I don't know why I thought everything would be okay," Kara confided with tears in her eyes. Alex moved to comfort her sister but she moved away.

"I'm gonna go fly around the city and look for some signs," Kara said. She quickly left and found herself flying to L-Corp. Lena sat on her office couch with an open bottle of scotch on the table in front of her. Lena's eyes flicked to the door then met Kara's. Lena said something as she shook her head trying to tell Kara not to come in. Kara strained her ears to hear what was going on inside.

"Hide," Lena whispered only loud enough for Kara to just barely hear her. Kara moved away from the balcony door as the office door opened. Crouching down away from the windows she used her x-ray vision to see who was visiting Lena so late.

Lillian Luthor.

She took her ear-piece out as to not get distracted from any chatter on the com-system. She saw two men beside Lillian and they were carrying a large bag. Kara tried to x-ray vision it to see what was inside but she couldn't. She listened hard and heard the heart beat she fell asleep to every night under the arguing of Lena and her mother. She decided to listen in, "-cause she's just a child!" Lena shouted.

"But Lena, child, she has kryptonite," Lillian said in a calm crazed voice.

"Then take the bracelet not the girl!" Lena tried to convince her mother.

"But what's the fun in that?" Lillian asked rhetorically.

"If it's kryptonite you really want I'll give you the formula," Lena offered. Kara couldn't tell if Lena was really going to give Lillian the real formula or not.

"What are you waiting for." Lillian demanded. Lena gave a curt nod and strode over to her desk. She opened the top right drawer that held multitudes of files inside. She flipped through the flies labeled alphabetically finding the 'K' section. When she reached it she ripped the file from its place and handed it to her mother. Lillian snatched it from her hands and opened it to examine the contents which she seemed satisfied by.

"I guess we won't be needing this thing now," Lillian said turning away from her daughter and beginning to walk out. Her minions dropped the bag they'd been carrying where they stood and followed Lillian. It landed with a thud and Lena rushed to open the bag hearing Kara come into the room joining her where Astrid lay. Kara ripped the bag open the rest of the way not wanting to wait for Lena to unzip it any further. Astrid's eyes were closed and her heart beat faint, taking rapid ragged breathes. Kara scooped her daughter up and sprinted out of the room not wanting to waste a second.

Kara touched down at the DEO with her daughter in her arms, "Alex!"

"Oh my god! We need a gurney!" Alex yelled. The gurney showed up quickly and Kara places her daughter down gently. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she watched people rushing around Astrid. She knew what she needed to do so she left the DEO and flew to an apartment complex on the other side of town.

When she reached the door she knocked and waited for J'onn to open the door.

"Kara? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he asked rapidly.

"I need a favor," she said.

When they arrived back at the DEO she lead J'onn to the room her daughter was in.

"Are you sure about this, Kara?" he asked one final time.

"Yes, she doesn't need to remember what happened tonight. I don't want that for her," Kara confirmed.

"Alright," J'onn agreed then put his hand on Astrid's forehead and closed his eyes. When he was done he hugged Kara and Alex then went home. Everyone seemed to be on holding their breath waiting for Astrid to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Lena came to check on Kara and Astrid. Kara paced by Astrid's bed just watching her daughter sleep not wanting to let her out of sight for even a second. 

"You're gonna worry yourself sick," Lena said walking up behind her.

"I can't help it," Kara said stopping with her eyes still on Astrid.

"How is she?" Lena asked in a half whisper hugging Kara from behind.

"She's okay now. J'onn wiped her memory so she won't know what happened. I think it was the right thing to do but I don't even know anymore. Coming back from Argo seemed to be a great idea at the time but now I'm so sure. I don't know how to do this, Lena. I can't even keep her safe. I'm the Girl of Steel for Rao's sake," Kara whispered in anger. 

"Kara, you're doing your best. You couldn't have known that was gonna happen. Don't be so hard on yourself," Lena replied.

"It's hard not to...I might just take her back to Argo. She's safer there," Kara said.

"Don't leave now, I just got you back I'm not letting you go without a fight this time," Lena said only half joking. 

"But what if you came with me?" Kara suggested.

"You know I can't do that. You also know that however much you loved Argo you missed Earth too much to leave again. Kara you can't just up and leave when things get hard," Lena told Kara.

"Who are you to say I quit when things get hard? You broke up with me when I told you I was Supergirl," Kara raised her voice and Astrid shifted on the bed, "Let's take this outside."

They walked out onto a balcony Kara could fly in and out of when she had Supergirl duties to attend to.

"You being Supergirl wasn't the reason I broke up with you and you know it!" 

"Oh really well sure seemed like it. What else could it have been?!"

"Kara, you are a lot to handle you know that? I wasn't ready for a relationship like what we had back then. I had too much emotional baggage!"

"So did I and I was still willing to be with you!"

"It wasn't healthy, Kara! What we were doing was unhealthy and was bound to fail at some point. Breaking up was the right thing to do."

"Then what makes you so sure that trying again is the right thing to do now?"

"Well we're different people now. I've been going to therapy and you've been away from a world where you had to sacrifice so much everyday."

"I guess you're right...If I become Supergirl again, will that mess with what we have now?"

"I don't think so. You know what your responsibilities are and what you can do and what you can't. Therapy has helped me realize I can't be happy when I'm living in the past.I need to live in the now and be thinking of the future. I've also learned to be trusted I need to trust. If you think going back to Argo is right then do that but know what you're leaving behind."

"I'm not going back to Argo. I can't do that to Astrid, she likes seeing Alex everyday and she likes Earth so far. She needs to learn her powers and how to use them. And when she's old enough she'll start training, but only for self defense...can't send my baby into the world helpless."

"I'm glad you want to stay. Kara, what would you say to moving in with me?"

"What? Are you serious? We just had a fight."

"Yeah, well it wasn't really a fight. I know you probably won't feel safe in your apartment anymore since Lillian broke in. And Kara, love, when we have problems it's you and me against the problem not you and me against each other."

"Wow."

"So...what do you say?"

"I'd love to move in with you."

***Hours Later***

"Mommy?" Astrid croaked.

"I'm here," Kara said in soothing voice.

"What happened, mommy?" Astrid asked.

"You fell and got a concussion," Kara lied. Her daughter nodded seeming satisfied or just too exhausted to ask anymore questions. Lena came into the room to see Astrid awake.

"She's awake! Thank Rao," Lena mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Kara asked surprised.

"Oh, I guess I just picked it up from you...I hope you're not mad," Lena said nervously.

"I'm not mad just...surprised I guess," Kara said laughing a little. Their attention was quickly brought back to Astrid when she asked to go home. Lena gathered their things while Kara changed clothes. Kara carried her child in her arms all the way back to her apartment.

After Astrid had fallen asleep for the night Lena and Kara sat on the couch talking.

"You're a great mother," Lena said randomly.

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked with a little giggle but genuinely curious.

"You're so attentive and caring. You always make sure has what she needs," Lena answered.

"That doesn't make me a good mother that's just part of the job," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Well considering I came from a childhood where I only ever saw my parents on Christmas, even when I lived with them, you're doing pretty great," Lena told her.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess you do have a point," she replied.

Silence over took the room until Lena broke it, "I love you. I don't know how I was able to let you go without a fight."

"We had this talk already," Kara stated.

"True but I don't want lose you again," Lena confessed.

"Me either," Kara agreed.

"Ok, good," Lena said with a yawn.

"Let's go to bed we've had enough excitement for one day," Kara said standing up. Lena put her arms out and Kara picked her to take her to the bedroom.

Kara laid down next to Lena and listened to her heart beat, a sound she never thought she'd hear again.

"I love you," Lena whispered half asleep.

"I love you too," Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. It's over folks hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
